Separated
by jdls
Summary: Kagome lived in one city entire life, when she was 7 years old her beloved neighbours moved away...now they've come back, is everything going to be like before, or totally different?
1. Prologue

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. mentioned in my story**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Separated

_The second-attempt by: JDLS_

Chapter One:

**_Prologue_**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Journal Entry #1,

               Today is my 7th birthday and my parents held a surprise birthday party for me, I was so surprise and excited! I couldn't believe that they hid it from me for so long. The best part wasn't the gifts, or the cake, it was all of my friends! Even my neighbors, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, were there! Inuyasha even got me this journal, I was kinda sad that it wasn't pink or fuzzy (it's more suitable for an adult & it's got a ton of pages), but then again I am 7 years old.  I was told I was supposed to write everything that happens to me in here, the good, the bad, the ugly (I saw that somewhere, I'm not quite sure). 

               Well at the end of the party I got the bad news, Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshoumaru are moving.  Their family already quietly sold their house and they are due to move out in about a week.  I'm going to miss them, Inuyasha is so stubborn and can be really mean sometimes but Sesshoumaru is always nice to me and he's like my older brother.  I'm going to really miss him…both of them actually. 

               It's strange, even though Sesshoumaru is a youkai he doesn't treat me any differently, but Inuyasha's totally different, even though he's only a hanyou.

               Well, it's almost 7:00 pm and I should be going to sleep now…

Always,

Kagome Higurashi

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Journal Entry 20:

               It was the stupid little neighbor girl's birthday party and Sesshoumaru and I were forced to attend. Sesshoumaru is so strange, he treats her nicer than he does me… something about how even though she's not a youkai she's not a half breed… whatever I don't let him get to me anymore. I gave her a journal, one almost like this one, but more feminine. I also heard her talking to Sesshoumaru and he was telling her about how we're moving, she looked really sad, but it's not like I'm going to miss her.  

               Well that's all that happened to me today, besides being attacked by Sesshoumaru for being "rude at the party".

Inuyasha 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_**A/n sorry this chap. is so short, I have a problem with length but I'm trying to make the chapters longer, it's just that this is the prologue and there isn't much to say so please don't penalize my entire story for just this chapter :) **_


	2. Long Forgotten

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. mentioned in my story.  
  
Oh just a note, Kagome is 15 and Inuyasha is the equivalent of 15 (well that's what I and other ppl. believe) but I'm also making Miroku (who's like 18) and Sango (older as well) 15 years old. Sesshoumaru is 19 I believe but for my story and all its purposes he will have to be 17. Please don't flame because of my little writers changes :)  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Separated  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Long Forgotten  
  
Kagome rushed out of her room with her hair in an unholy mess and her uniform partially on, she was late for her first day back to high school. As Kagome blew through the kitchen quickly picking up a pop-tart, she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran outside.  
  
She had decided in the summer that she was going to start of fresh, she was going to be the new, the improved, the better Kagome - that was until her alarm clock's batteries died on her during the night.  
  
Quickly deciding that the bus would take to long to arrive, Kagome frantically ran down the street in the direction of the local high school, United High. Desperately trying to be on time, Kagome ransacked her bag in an attempt to find a hairbrush. Finally succeeding at this, she quickly brushed her hair which made her completely oblivious to the two legs lain on the floor on the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Kagome flew into the air and crashed into the hard cement. Muttering something about the person being an insensitive jerk, she checked her watch and she ran into the school building.  
  
The "evil tripper" carelessly stood up and leisurely followed Kagome into the school building.  
  
Upon entering her first class she was happy to see that her best friends had saved her a seat. Miroku smiled innocently at her as Sango laughed at Kagome clumsily stumbled into class. Taking a seat next to Sango, Kagome looked around the class only to be greeted by the friendly faces that she had grown to become so accustomed to.  
  
The Three Musketeers (Miroku, Sango and Kagome, as they liked to call themselves) were now in their second year of high school, no longer the babies of the school, they were ready to live the high school high life.  
  
It took the class several minutes before they finally settled down, and everyone took their places when an elderly lady waddled into the classroom. As she began to speak, Kagome prepared herself for another mundane year of school.  
  
"My name is Ms. Kaede, I WILL be treated with the utmost respect and other than that I don't have many rules. We are going to start our history lesson with something easy - the entire history of Japan!"  
  
A low growl came from the entire class, but before anyone could protest out loud, the door swung open and in the hallway stood a really hot guy. He was tall, muscular (but not weight lifter looking) and he had scruffy medium silver hair that framed his face, even though his hair was messy, it just made it that more sexy and 'bad'. And not to mention that it was an adorable contrast to his amber eyes.  
  
The entire class was silent.the guys were wondering who this demon was (they knew because of his TOTALLY ADORABLE dog ears) and the girls wanted to know if he was single!!! The awkward silence was finally broken by Ms. Kaede, "Well, well late for your first day in a new school Inuyasha."  
  
'INUYASHA?' Kagome was so shocked and outraged that she almost fainted, 'no it couldn't be him, but then again how many silver haired guys had amber eyes and were named Inuyasha?'  
  
Desperate to compose herself, she watched helpless as Ms. Kaede instructed Inuyasha to take the empty seat - BESIDE HER!!! Ignoring all of the dirty looks she was receiving from all of the other girls in the class, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and continued to contemplate the situation she had found herself in.  
  
'This is not Inuyasha, this is my annoying neighbor who tormented me for countless hours..wait if this is Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru must be here too!' At the thought of her 'older brother' Kagome was so excited that she jumped up, causing her chair to fall back, with her with it.  
  
A loud scream was heard but was not accompanied by a crashing noise, for in the nick of time Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome's chair and put her back in the up right position.  
  
"I didn't need your help." Kagome scoffed as she dusted herself off and returned to giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder.  
  
"Wow wench, some gratitude you show.fine next time I'll let you fall.see if I care" Inuyasha proclaimed with his patented smirk.  
  
'DAMN, it is him.no one else could be that annoying' Kagome thought as she picked up her books and walked out of the class.  
  
The words "KAGOME .WAIT FOR US" were heard all through the halls as Miroku and Sango rushed to catch up with their friend. Kagome stopped for a moment, allowing her friends to catch up but quickly resumed walking toward her locker.  
  
"So Kagome, are you gonna tell us what that was all about, you totally went off on the new guy" Miroku said as gave her a supportive hug, which he then used to slide his hands down Kagome's back toward her ass.  
  
"HENTAI!!! and I'm not in a very good mood today - it's a Monday when am I ever in a good mood?" Kagome said matter of factly, as she slapped Miroku across the face for his perverted actions.  
  
TTM *the three musketeers* walked towards their second period class in total silence. Sango knew that something was bothering Kagome, but she also knew that bothering her would not help her find out what was wrong - plus she had more important things to think about. Miroku was silent because his entire face still stung from the last slap, and didn't want another.  
  
As they entered the room, Kagome was again greeted by several familiar faces and tried to get read to learn about the wonderful world of math.  
  
Kagome refused to think about Inuyasha for the rest of math and nearly succeeded.until the other girls in the class began gossiping about the hot silver haired boys - 'BOYS?' Kagome thought, 'that implies more than one!'  
  
Kagome was so happy just at the thought of Sesshoumaru that math, her most hated subject flew by. Rushing into the cafeteria, there wasn't anything that could have prepared Kagome for what she was about to see. 


	3. Awaken Memories

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. mentioned in my story.  
  
Oh just a note, Kagome is 15 and Inuyasha is the equivalent of 15 (well that's what I and other ppl. believe) but I'm also making Miroku (who's like 18) and Sango (older as well) 15 years old. Sesshoumaru is 19 I believe but for my story and all its purposes he will have to be 17. Please don't flame because of my little writers changes :)  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Separated  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Awaken Memories  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Upon entering the cafeteria, all that could be seen was 2 swarms of girls in opposite corners of the cafeteria and a bewildered group of guys in between. The three musketeers, with the typical apathy ignored what was going on and went to go sit in their regular table. This was their table, and everyone knew it - no one dared going against them, one Sango was crazy strong and Kagome had a wicked temper. They had clamed that table the first day of school last year and even the seniors respected their claim over it. It was one of the best places in the caf. but the mahogany wood had been engraved in several places with BFF, TTM, and MIROKU IS A PERV on it.  
  
As they pushed through the mob of girls, the found out what was at the center of it - Inuyasha. Kagome grew livid, she could barely control herself as she spotted the annoying, yet cute.umm I mean obnoxious silver haired boy sitting in her spot.  
  
"Out of my way asshole, this is our fucking table so get lost" she screamed, collectively releasing all the feelings of hatred she had been keeping for the hanyou over the years.  
  
"Wow, that's some mouth on you, what's wrong with you anyways, have we met before?" a smug voice replied..Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing had he seriously forgotten about her - about the ~pain~ and torment he used to inflict upon her?  
  
Beginning to get seriously pissed, Kagome turned around and began to storm out of the caf. but was held by a pair of strong arms. She spun around frantically, read to fight but was only greeted by a pair of amber eyes and silver hair. ~inuyasha?~  
  
"Hello Kagome, nice to see you again" said an ever soothing voice. Kagome was shocked, it was him..Sesshoumaru. Realizing who it was Kagome's heart flipped, her big brother was back.it was really him. A smile crept onto her face as she flung herself forward and hug him.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked as he watched this stupid wench hug his HALF-brother and was not thrown across the room. Wanting answers Inuyasha walked over to them and just stood there for a moment with an open jaw.  
  
"Stupid hanyou, have you already forgotten our lovely neighbour?" Sesshoumaru said as he turned back to Kagome, "I apologize for his stupidity, as you can see he is as ill mannered and dimwitted as ever".  
  
Kagome let out a slight chuckle as Inuyasha stormed out of the cafeteria and was followed by a small mob of drooling girls and then turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well Sessy, are you gonna join us or just stand there?" she said as she finally took her arms off from around of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Mirkou and Sango were already sitting at their newly vacated table and watched rather nonchalantly as Kagome was followed by a Sesshoumaru and his loyal fans.  
  
Even though Sesshoumaru was a bit peculiar, they knew that Kagome got a long with pretty much everyone, especially if she got it in her hard head that that was someone who she wanted to be friends with.  
  
As they sat down, Sesshoumaru's little (or very large) fan club sat at the tables around theirs and began drool all over themselves.  
  
"Well Kagome, you've got some explaining to do" Miroku said in possible the worst Ricky Ricardo impersonation.  
  
"ummm okay" she started off "well you see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are brothers." before she could explain any more Sesshoumaru interrupted, "HALF brothers" he said with looking annoyed but not angry, so Kagome continued, "well yeah we lived next to each other until I was like 6 or 7 and then they moved away."  
  
When she finished Miroku faked an aww and Sango just silently ate her lunch. After Miroku made a fake 'aww' he put his arms around Kagome, rather inappropriately until he got startled by a sharp look from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome and Sango found this hi-fucking-larious, still laughing Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and told him about their friends lecherous motives, and that he was relatively harmless - annoying - but harmless.  
  
The rest of lunch went by rather quickly for TTM (the tree musketeers) and Sesshoumaru with Kagome entertaining everyone with funny anecdotes from her past.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Inuyasha ended up outside on the sidelines of the football field. There were several large cherry blossom trees planted there and he jumped up to sit on one of the branches, only to be startled by the mob of girls behind him. As he looked up to the sky he 'feh'd' of the girls and looked contently up at the sky.  
  
Hearing the wishful sighs of the girls below him, Inuyasha used all of his hanyou abilities to speed off in the direction of the school, leaving several girls confused and very annoyed. As Inuyasha ran past the school he caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru and Kagome and her friends, he grew livid. but why, was he seriously jealous of Sesshoumaru - no. of course not! He didn't care about Sesshoumaru or his stupid old neighbor - he didn't even remember her.or did he?  
  
In one fluid movement, Inuyasha soared into the air and landed gracefully on the roof of the school building. He looked out to see a flock of birds fly overhead, and he sighed contently as thoughts of the happy time in his childhood flooded back to him. 


	4. Photographs and Tears

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. metioned in my story.  
  
Authors Notes: *please read*  
  
Please always read my a/n notes, they're important. so in the reviews, ppl. were taking about the parings like I have already decided them.I HAVN'T!!! so if you have a preference please indicate it in your review.(and its not only Inu and Sess, there is always Miroku (crazy no?) koga, hojo, naraku, etc.) so please tell me what you want to see happen and I'll take it into account.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i'm trying to review ASAP but I have to fight for the computer with my sister. and there is always my annoying homework!! So if you enjoy my work, or hate it REVIEW.the submit review button wants to be your friend, it LOVES YOU :) -jen!  
  
For Reviewers:  
  
Thanks for everyone who has reviewed.especially Nan & Amy.your inu group kick ass!! And I love the Sess/Inu jealously/rivalry too!  
  
And to Sailor Panada & probably every one else, I'm trying to make the chapters longer.I'm trying! I'm trying!!!!  
  
Oh and I cant forget a shout out to Mr. Strong-Morals/Superman-Batman /Chicka/Hopeless Romantic aka SLCEmme.I'm commend you for commending me! :P  
  
Okay on with the story!!!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
SEPARATED  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Photographs and tears  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kagome sat in the back of the class, her raven black hair easily concealing her headphones. She stared blankly out the window and then to the empty desk next to her. Looking back over to the window, out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver blur.  
  
'Inuyasha? Damnit, what have I done to deserve this?' she let out a loud, exasperated sigh, and they inu-youkai next to her turned around.  
  
"I thought you'd be happier to see me" Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor as she was greeted by the fierce.no the determined, the insightful (a/n: good one 'hopeless romantic'), the piercing eyes of Sesshoumaru.  
  
For a minute Kagome got lost in his eyes, there was so much knowledge, so much hidden warmth behind them.  
  
Finally coming out her little day dream ."I uh, what, am I in the wrong class or are you?" Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's naïve comment.  
  
"We are both in the right class, its photography, open to all students 10 and up" Sesshoumaru replied in a calming manner, it almost lulled Kagome to sleep but before Kagome could respond the really, really, really short teacher walked into the class. "I am Mr. Myoga, and I shall be your photography teacher." Before he could continue, another silver haired boy ran into the classroom and took the seat in front of Kagome.  
  
"So sorry I'm late,.Sir it really wasn't my fault..." Inuyasha with his usual sarcastic and carefree tone.  
  
Mr. Myoga ignored him and went on to write the breakdown of the course on the board. Kagome began to doodle in her journal, when she was interrupted quite rudely.  
  
"So wench, is that why you were so rude to me - you missed me. awww how cute" Inuyasha said tauntingly, only to have fall out of his chair thanks to a very swift kick from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome laughed to out loud for a while and looked up only to see that the teacher had mysteriously disappeared. On the board was the breakdown of the year and the words "Be Back Soon, Get To Know Your Classmates & Have Some Free Time".  
  
'Wow, this is gonna be a breeze..'all of the kids in the class thought as they continued to chatter away mindlessly.  
  
An enraged Inuyasha pulled himself up off the floor and after glaring at Sesshoumaru and being laughed at by Kagome, he sat back down in his seat.  
  
Inuyasha picked up is bag from the floor and rummaged through it, trying to find his journal.there was a ton of papers, a couple of text books that he just got, and AH HA his journal.  
  
Carefully unlocking it by saying the majick words, Inuyasha began to scribble down a few random thoughts and questions on his ongoing list.he didn't know why he wrote them down, he just always did it, for as long as he could remember.  
  
Inuyasha tried to concentrate on writing in his journal in an attempt to drown out the 'stupid wench and baka youkai' behind him. Failing miserably at his attempt to have a moment to himself, Inuyasha began to hum loudly.* N Sync - The Two of Us, it's a great song, DON'T HATE!*  
  
that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
The next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try  
  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
  
Kagome looked up from her journal page, which was full of drawings of baby version Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and herself. Who was humming, searching the class - and there he was.it had been Inuyasha, sitting right in front of her. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.that tune, it was so familiar. Racking her brain, Kagome couldn't put her finger on it... but Inuyasha's humming captivated Kagome, and again she was lost in a trance.  
  
After Inuyasha stopped humming, the rest of the class passed by rather uneventfully, and finally as the bell ran, Kagome stood up and grabbing her stuff quickly, walked back to her locker. In her haste, Kagome knocked over a couple of Inuyasha's books but she was too excited to go home and REST that she just ran out of the class, ignoring the cries of a thoroughly annoyed hanyou.  
  
As Kagome drew near her locker, she saw Sango sitting on the floor - crying - at first she couldn't believe her eyes, Sango was one of the strongest women she knew, emotionally and physically. Running to her friend she kneeled down and put her arm around her friend and let her just cry.  
  
The two girls went almost completely unnoticed by the hoards of teenagers walking in the hall until Miroku passed by. He was equally as shocked as Kagome.Sango didn't cry, she got angry, she got aggressive, she got abusive.but never sad! But here she was looking, vulnerable. Miroku had no idea what to say so he simply helped both girls up, the ever-not-so happy three musketeers walked to Kagome's car in complete silence.  
  
AHH: whups sorry I made a major mistake!! They're only 15 and they already drive!?!?! My bad, please excuse this little minor fact, um they have to be able to drive and I don't want to make them any older, so please don't review and flame at me for that :)  
  
Yeah another short chappie know I'll try to make them longer, but I might be MIA for a while cuz my sister is gonna be monopolizing the computer fro her "law paper".like that's important :P 


	5. The Unexpected

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. metioned in my story.  
  
Okay, here's where the story starts to get tricky, I'm gonna start to change up the narration..at first it was just like 3rd person, now its kagome, I'm gonna try and make it so that you can know who it is w/o me telling you.  
  
Read And Review like always children! Thanks  
  
Anti-N Sync Fans Beware so don't flame cause this is your warning!!!!  
  
Oh also I have only watched up to the episodes where Koga (Kouga? I'll spell most of the names without the 'u' if that's alright with you) kidnaps Kagome so please don't be anry at me if I don't know the proper names of people or if they seem hideously occ!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
SEPARATED  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Unexpected  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Sango would occasionally sniffle or sob which made me I was seriously worried about her, Sango was strong, stronger than anyone I had ever known in my entire life, the only other time I saw her cry was at her parent's funeral.and it wasn't nearly this bad.  
  
As I started the car, my N Sync CD started to play.I don't know what it was but lately I had been trying to relive my childhood.Song 10, 'That's when I'll stop loving you' began playing. Sango stopped crying for a moment and threw her head onto Miroku's shoulder, I gave him a warning glare through my rear-view mirror, and he simply nodded.  
  
This really made me think, how much I really depended on my friends, they were my lifeline.always keeping me sane and they always had my back.  
  
I knew the route to Sango's house like the back of my hand, and as I drifted into a daydream daze, I realized that we had arrived. As we entered Sango's house I sent Miroku to go home in fear that his lecherous behaviour would further agitate Sango. I walked Sango up to her room and as I turned to leave she called out to me:  
  
".Kag --- Kagome"  
  
"What's wrong Sango, you're starting to worry me.."  
  
Then came the shocker:  
  
"I won't be at school for a while.so can you get my assignments and stuff for me?"  
  
She said in an eerily calm tone, I was shocked, what was I suppose to say, why wasn't she going to be at school.why was she all of a sudden so calm. I just looked at her, then her gaze met mine, her eyes were bloodshot and teary but the she too had a determined look in her eyes and I knew better than to fight with her...  
  
"Okay Sango, you know that Miroku and I are always here for you, no matter what."  
  
She didn't answer, she just turned around and nodded. I knew she needed to be alone, Sango was one of those people who had to work things out herself.but then again how much did I really know about what she was going through?  
  
When I arrived home just in time to answer the phone, I was shocked to hear the voice on the other side - it was Sesshoumaru! Taking a second to calm down, I took a couple of deep breathes, although I'm not sure why.I always loved talking to him and we used to be really close but..  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's up, miss me already?"  
  
"Of course" he teased but quickly continued with, "but that isn't the reason why I'm calling you.when you ran off out of photography, you left your journal in the class.I have it here if you want to come get it."  
  
"Wow, thanks! I can't believe that I still have that thing.um you didn't read it did you?"  
  
"No, it is still complete private, and not like I tried to open it, but its got a pretty good lock on it.if you want to come get it I'll be here until 7:00 and Inuyasha should be here all night."  
  
"hahaha, I guess you're right, we have Inu to thank for that one.Yeah, um I'll be right over"  
  
"until then"  
  
*click*  
  
I was freaked, could I have been that blonde (a/n I've got nothing against blondes) that I left my journal, the place where I bear my soul at school?! Still frantic I rushed back into my car and hopped over the side.  
  
I loved my car, it was the last and only thing I still had from my father. It was a classic, a  
  
71 mustang mach 1 ram air, cherry pink!! I took great care of my car, it was my baby! Realizing that I was running low on gas, I turned into the nearest Shell station, filled up on premium and ran into the station to pay. And there it was, it was like my whole school was waiting in line! Walking past Hiten and his brother Manten (sp?), I lined up behind Koga.  
  
Then I saw it, I had to have that magazine, it had Adam Brody on the cover (the funny guy from 'The OC')! Trying to lean over the counter and grab it, I some how lost my balance and was saved from sudden embarrassment by Koga, who very swiftly and quickly turned around and caught me.  
  
After holding me in a sort of Tango dip position, he gave me his own version of the patented cocky smile.  
  
"Hello Kagome, finally decide it's time to be with me!?" Wow, did he have some nerve, even though he had "saved" me, I wasn't in that much debt to him.sometimes he was even worse than HOJO!  
  
"Um sorry Koga, I actually just came in to fill up my tank!" I smiled at him with my natural cheeriness that had happened to be missing lately.  
  
I could see the disappointment on his face, but was quickly replaced with his ever-present look of arrogant/ignorant-determination. It scared me - a lot. But what could I do, he wasn't violent or abusive, just annoying.sort of like Miroku.  
  
Before he had another chance to answer the cashier interrupted us, asking me to pay her for the gas. Koga graciously offered to pay, hey who was I to turn him down .it's not like he's poor or anything.  
  
Koga quickly paid the cashier again and walked off, blowing me a kiss in the process. Unluckily for me the cashier had been Eri.as in one of my really annoying friends Eri.  
  
"AWWWW..omgkagomewhowasthat,thatwassoromanticcatchingyoulikethatandthenpayin g!" I started at her for a moment, she was badly out of breath but looked so happy for me.  
  
"Oh, that's just Koga" I responded, to which she stared at me blankly with a dropped mouth, "common close your mouth, you'll catch flies.plus I don't like him like that, and he'd realize that if he wasn't so thick headed!"  
  
Walking away from the counter, I glanced back only to see Eri still shocked  
  
Holy, I had arrived at Sesshoumaru's new place and I was shocked..Holy I always knew they were well off, but this was crazy!!  
  
I hopped out of my cherry pink convertible and began to walk up the massive walkway.when I FINALLY reached the front I was greeted by 2 massive oak double doors. I was never the shy one so I ran the doorbell a couple of times, and when the door swung open I jumped forward hugging Sesshoumaru.  
  
.or so I thought, turns out it wasn't Sesshoumaru, it was Inuyasha! When I realized that I was hugging that vile creature I pushed him off of me and I braced myself for the onslaught of insults.  
  
But there wasn't any, he just looked at me for a moment and turned to walk away. I was dumbstruck, and that wasn't the last of my frights for the night. While I was standing in the middle of the .the..the atrium, Sesshoumaru had managed to sneak up behind me and he lifted me clear off of the ground.  
  
The shock of being lifted up so suddenly caused me to shriek but my scream quickly turned to laughter as I saw Sesshoumaru with the journal in his hand.  
  
After finally being returned to my upright position, I snatched the journal from him and quickly flipped through the pages, quite meaninglessly, that is until one page caught my eye.it was one of my first entries, well if you want to call it an entry. It was a photograph of Sesshoumaru and me sitting under a tree with Inuyasha sneaking up behind us.it was really worn out, and had a few alterations made by me (horns instead of dog ears and flames surrounding Inuyasha! Mahahah I'm evil!)  
  
But the reminiscing didn't last long as I would have liked, but Sesshoumaru quickly escorted me into the kitchen.  
  
"Do me a favour?" his eyes met mine, and I knew there was no reason to fight with him so I simply nodded.  
  
"I havn't eaten real home cooked food in months, can you?" he said to me in a strangely warm way, and so I began to take out various pots and pans and opened the fridge to see what they had.  
  
While I started to cook, Sesshoumaru sat at the table watching me intently, and thank god Inuyasha was no where to be found.  
  
I made 3 different dishes, severed Sesshoumaru some and put the rest in the fridge.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why did you ask me to cook for you?" he chuckled at my trivial question,  
  
"One, like I said I havn't eaten real food for months and two, when we were younger you said you were going to be a world class chef, I was just checking to see if you had accomplished you goal yet"  
  
Remembering how I used to run around trying to help the adults cook brought a smile to my face, then it hit me! I was 9 o'clock, and I still needed do my history homework! Quickly apologizing to Sesshoumaru for having to leave, I ran out of the kitchen and out the massive oak, slamming them by accident on my way out.  
  
*a/n this is a short chapter but the next chapter is directly related to this one.its basically the same time frame as this one but through someone else pov* 


	6. The Forgotten Memories

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other products, people, etc. metioned in my story.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
SEPARATED  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Forgotten Memories  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Journal Entry 329:  
  
Apparently the stupid wench Kagome from practically all of my classes is the stupid Kagome, my old neighbor, its so disgusting how Sesshoumaru looks at her like an equal and I'm just a stupid hanyou.some things never change.  
  
The stupid wench flew out of Photography class, causing all of my books to be thrown to the floor in disarray. Stupid Sesshoumaru just scowled at me and walked off after picking up one of the books from the pile.  
  
Stupid - STUPID everyone!! As I walked into the hall it was packed, I made my way through the crowd when I saw it, Kagome was on the floor with another girl who was crying, I don't know what came over me but I felt bad for them, I wanted to go over and help to comfort them, but as I made my to the other side of the hall the stupid pervert Miroku beat me to them..  
  
Other than that nothing has happened at this new school, the people aren't ugly but for the most part they aren't beautiful.but then again some of them are absolutely breathtaking.wait wtf? Ok scratch that....grrr some stupid salesman is at the door! Well that's all that happened to day, so far.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Retard sales people, fucking annoying" opening the door I was viciously mauled.  
  
'Holy WTF is this?' I looked down and saw KAGOME!?  
  
Just at that moment she realized that she was hugging me and pushed me off her, she looked at me disgusted, I didn't care she was just a stupid human, so I turned to walk away.  
  
Walking up to my room, I shut the door behind me. What the hell did she do to me, why did I feel like this? It was if I missed her touch, even though the hug had lasted only a split second.it felt so right. But after seeing her reaction, I knew we could never be together.  
  
Snapping me back into relatity, I heard a shriek coming from the front hall, running back to see what happened, there he was Sesshoumaru, lifting up Kagome, "stupid bastard" I muttered to myself as I went back to my room..wait was I jealous of him? No I can't be I don't care about that wench..or do.no I don't!  
  
The house was silent for a couple of minutes, when finally a delicious aroma wafted into my room, someone started cooking downstairs! It smelt so good and there were no flames I guess it must have been Kagome.mmm I'm so hungry!!! No I'm not going to beg for food from those two, I have more pride than that.  
  
Scanning my relatively empty room, there was a bed, a desk, and a TV system, but everything else was pretty much in a large brown box in the corner. Well there is no time like the present to organize everything.had I really said that - ME - Mr. Inuyasha Lazy Procrastinator?  
  
I started to empty the box and arrange everything in the room... but behind the large box there was a slightly smaller one. Picking it up I walked over to my bed and began as I sat down I opened the box, which had a carefully placed piece of bubble rap over top. It was filled with snow globes, one from every city, country, continent, etc. that I (and Sesshoumaru) had visited.but why did I keep them? More importantly why did I collect them in the first place, I always thought they had been so stupid.  
  
.:::FLASHBACK:::.  
  
(Inu's POV but he is not thinking of this event)  
  
Out of nowhere she appeared, an adorable hyper ball of energy in the form of a little girl. She was only 5 years old like me, but she was really smart, and loved to carry on intelligent conversations with the adults and Sesshoumaru.  
  
When she finished saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru she walked over to me, said bon voyage and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. What was I suppose to do!? She had KISSED me! Doing the first that came in my mind I pushed her all the way to the ground.  
  
She looked up at me, not scared, but genuinely hurt. It made me feel horrible, she looked at me like I had left her to die.like I had betrayed her friendship, which was really the last thing I wanted to do.  
  
'Now boarding First Class to Montreal, Canada' that was me.I had no time to say anything, to apologize or even help her off the floor.  
  
As I boarded the plane I looked out the window, only to be greeted by the smiling face of Kagome. Here she was, smiling & waving to me and Sesshoumaru, even though she had just been pushed to the floor and abandoned.  
  
For the first time, I realized how strong Kagome really was. She could hold her own in almost any situation and always went to head to head with me in many several heated arguments. She was truly an inspiration, ready to forgive at the drop of that hat, and always looking for best in others, and bringing it out.  
  
As the plane began to pull out of the loading dock, I saw Kagome frantically waving at us while running, apparently trying to chase the plane. It amused me greatly to see this young girl running at top speed trying to keep up with a plane, even Sesshoumaru was amused, I could hear him chuckling from behind his newspaper.if only she knew how much she meant to us.  
  
.:::END OF FLASHBACK:::.  
  
(*a/n* just to let you know that flashback was purely for the readers and Inuyasha was not thinking about that while he was in his room.he was umm sleeping or most likely eating! )  
  
Before I had time to finish contemplating my stupid snow globe collection I heard Kagome yelling and finally the doors slamming behind her. Thank god she was gone, it was too much to have her in my house.umm... cuz she was so ..annoying! yeah that's it!  
  
*a/n yeah another short chap. but hopfully they'll be longer, well this chap and chap 5 are sort of one chap so don't hate :)* 


	7. Reminiscing

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Ok, not more disclaimers people...I just don't own inuyasha! *cries*  
  
This chapter goes out to cyds and Rin Mitsuishi ...but this message is for everyone who reviewed ;) I wasn't trying to be evil and wait until I got reviews to post, I've just been really swamped with school and everything! But cyds, your review was just what I needed to make me get off my lazy ass and get back to work...  
  
So I hope you enjoy the chap, and don't forget about your best friend, mr. review button!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
SEPARATED  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Reminiscing  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Arriving back at home, Kagome lay down on her bed and began to skim through her journal. How she loved this book, it was a part of her...Kagome loved to reminisce about the past, when everyone was still alive and happy...  
  
Looking around her room she saw a barren empty book shelf. It stood our only because the rest of her room was filled to the brim with trinkets, and mementos. Looking around at the rest of her room she spotted 2 shoe boxes in the corner of her room. Picking up the boxes, she brought them over to her bed and carefully opening the first one...  
  
'hmm, OMG I know what those are' Kagome thought as the first shoe box revealed a beautiful snow globe with a place called "Montreal" on the inside. Carefully picking up the snow globe she shook it, only to have her eye catch something written on the bottom.  
  
Childishly written on the bottom were the words, 'me no mean too hurt you'. Kagome was confused, was that suppose to mean something to her? Ignoring the message for a moment, she carefully took out each snow globe and placed them back on the shelf above her desk. When she finished she pondered where she had got them all and why she hid them in shoe boxes...then it hit her  
  
'OMG, these are all from Inuyasha...I always thought he hated me but ever time Sesshoumaru and him would go on vacation with their family he would always bring me one back...they're so beautiful, well I don't care if the most annoying man on the planet gave these to me, they're so gorgeous. Why did I put them away?'  
  
A piece of paper caught Kagome's eye, it was stuck at the bottom of one of the shoe boxes. Picking up the piece of paper, Kagome was again dumbstruck. It was a note from Inuyasha, in the same kiddy block writing (that was some what improved) it said: "I hope you like the journal, I am in America, Sesshoumaru says hi, I will continue to send you these stupid snow globes –Inuyasha"  
  
Breaking into tears, Kagome threw herself at her bed and hid under the covers...she remembered why she took the snow globes down, he had not sent her any more snow globes after that...after that note she had not heard from either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha until today...  
  
She couldn't understand it, she didn't even want to try to understand it. Kagome remembered all of the restless nights she had spent trying to understand the youkai and hanyou's actions.  
  
She could understand why Inuyasha would not want to talk to her if he didn't have to, but what about Sesshoumaru they had been really close when they were younger...did he just forget about her until today? But more importantly, had she forgotten about them!?  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and just wept, she cried for her lost friendship with the youkai, she cried for whatever had happened to Sango and she cried for everything else that had happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
Her world had officially been turned inside out, and it seemed like she had no control over it what so ever.  
  
Mrs. Hiragushi watched her daughter cry through a tiny slit between the door and the door frame. She was surprisingly 'cool' when it came to her daughter, and she knew she couldn't do much for Kagome than to let her have her privacy, and cry it out.  
  
Quietly shutting the door, Mrs. Hiragushi ran into Sota, who was obviously hiding a double chocolate chip cookie behind his back.  
  
"Go wash up, its time to go to bed, and try not to bother Kagome for a while".  
  
Sota groaned at his mother's request, but was grateful that he wasn't yelled at for sneaking a snack before bed.  
  
After saying his prayers, he shut off the lights and continued to eat his stolen cookie.  
  
mmm sniffle sniffle mmmm...  
  
was heard by Sota, and ignoring his mother's previous orders, he snuck into Kagome's room only to see his sister crying on her bed.  
  
"um... Kagome?" his voice was genuinely worried with the well being of his sister  
  
She looked up at him, her little brother. No matter how much she made fun of him she really loved him...and she knew that he loved her.  
  
"...kagome, I was wondering if I could just like um yeah..." Sota looked up and gave his sister a flashy smile that made her giggle...  
  
"come here squirt" and she moved over and let him climb into the same bed as her.  
  
It was an interesting first day of school, and something told Kagome that the rest of the week wasn't going to be any better.  
  
TBC...*faster updates! I promise!*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I think I spelt Hiragushi wrong, sorry people! Also, I like to spell the names minus the u's...is that like the American spelling or sumthing? My bad I'm Canadian but still...lol so like hojou/houjo=hojo, kouga=koga, souta=sota...from now on at least...unless you're gonna DIE if I do that...lol *ponders question* then *clapz* yay finished chappie! :D  
  
Oh yeah, they're brother and sister ppl. so don't even bother me with stupid comments about that! :P  
  
2theReviewrs:  
  
Rin Mitsuishi & cyds : thanks for reviewing, you really reminded me to write this!! Lol sry, I'm a lazy child but I was sooo swamped, but I'm on break now so don't fear! :D *clapz*  
  
Crazy Fantasy, Demongirl6381, insanepunk12, Jochnap : Thanks for the support you guys!! I REALLY appreciate it! :D  
  
aznchicki: sessy...or inu?! I still havnt decided...yeah I'm a weird writer...the question is WHO DO YOU WANT IT TO BE?!?!?! So review and tell me!!!  
  
Sweetnsad: inu just doesn't like them...I don't know why, maybe he had an accident involving one when he was younger *lighbulb* hahahahah I'm gonna write a short oneshot about his snowglobe hateness....lol thanks for the review!! Keep um commin'!  
  
Amyfushigiyugi: Thanks for continually support!!!! Hehehe I hope you havn't given up on my story :D! lol  
  
DemonsoftheMoon: YOU ROCK WITH A PASSION!! Lmfao I love it!! Lol I hope you'll like my 'beefier' chapters too tho! I'm trying I'm trying!! Thanks for the GREAT review, really helpful! I agree, I hate it when inu is alone, its just tooo sad....but I don't know if he'll get kagome in this one cuz its too predictable, but I'm a predictable type o' gal so who knows!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And keep up the great R&R! lol!! :D  
  
-jen  
  
ps. My story writing language and my review response language is sooo different no? lol that's cuz I'm skill-less :P!! 


	8. Awkward Silences

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
SEPARATED  
  
By: JDLS  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Awkward Silences  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Great another wonderful morning" I muttered to myself as I literally rolled out of my bed and on to the floor.  
  
When I finally finished getting ready, Sota and mom were already downstairs finishing off breakfast. Ah, who cares about breakfast anyways... So I jumped into my car and drove to school.  
  
Miroku met me in the parking lot, looking rather depressed, I had totally forgotten about Sango. Guilt washed over me as I walked into school with Miroku, neither of us saying a word.  
  
History, with my favorite person...brilliant. Could my life get any worse!? One of my best friends pulled freaks yesterday, my other best friend won't stop brooding and I have to sit next to the most annoying man in the entire world!  
  
But upon entering the class I noticed that something was wrong, Inuyasha was quiet, no cocky boastful comments, no snide comebacks. Strange as it sounds, I was worried, even though Inuyasha and I didn't go around hand in hand singing, he was still my childhood playmate...a cocky one but still it hurt her to see him like this, so sad – so empty.  
  
"Um, Miroku can I talk to you?" "Sure Kagome, what's up?" "Well, do you know what's wrong with Sango, and um Inuyasha?" "Well I havn't spoken with Sango since we dropped her off and I didn't notice anything wrong with Inuyasha?" "You can't be serious... he's so quiet, and nice-ish"  
  
Miroku just stared at I erupted in laughter. Ms. Kaede gave us a cold stare until we finally calmed down.  
  
Miroku quickly promised me that he would talk with Inuyasha if I talked with Sango.  
  
The rest of the morning went by rather slowly, and at lunch I decided to walk to Sango's house to visit.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
As she walked toward Sango's house she passed an abandoned park. It was like a scene from those cheesy horror movies, where the kids say LETS SPLIT UP and end up getting murdered.  
  
Well except, in this scene there was not masked murderer, only a single silver haired boy sitting on one of the swing sets.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, startled by her voice Inuyasha swung around, but said nothing.  
  
Kagome looked into his glowing amber eyes and immediately saw an immense sadness behind them. It scared her, there weren't a lot of things that Kagome depended on but Inuyasha's stubborn ignorance was one of them.  
  
Sitting on the swing next to Inuyasha, Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what had happened and she more importantly didn't know that she was the one responsible for Inuyasha's foul mood.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long time, it was like he was frozen, and eventually he looked up at Kagome. His gaze sent a shiver down her spine, it was so intense, it reminder her of Sesshoumaru. But behind all of the sorrow it was there – his eyes, his caring, warm eyes. No matter what happened between them, his eyes were always so inviting, so safe, so – loving...  
  
"Ka, Kagome..." Inuyasha managed to choke back before realizing that Kagome was crying. She was totally silent but the tears still streaked down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back for a minute, his sad yet emotionless demeanor faded away and was replaced, only for a minute, by a look of genuine concern.  
  
"Kag, Kago..." again Inuyasha tried to speak. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha hopefully.  
  
"shhh – shhh, she's back" his voice trailed off. After saying this, Inuyasha stood up and walked away, his disheveled hair swaying in the wind.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kagome had eventually made her way to Sango's house, but before she rang the doorbell she glanced at her watch and realized that it was already time for photography class.  
  
Kagome quickly turned around and ran back to school, completely unaware that Sango had been watching her from the widow with a twisted look of disgust on her face.  
  
Kagome was able to get back to school in record time and was just in time for photography.  
  
She took her seat beside Sesshoumaru and behind Inuyasha just in time to see Mr. Myoga enter the classroom followed by a girl who despite her cold attitude, had an uncanny resemblance to Kagome. Kagome really paid no attention to them and continued to stare out the window – at least that was until she was shot back into reality by Inuyasha kicking down his stool as he stormed out of the classroom.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
YAY, fast update no? lol impressed!? You should be ;) ;) *clapz* lol jkz jkz I'm just playing...  
  
Well what do you think!? Who could it be?! LoL I'm too predictable, it hurts some times...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
NONE! :( well, what can I expect, I just posted it like 2 minutes ago!  
  
Please review both of my chapters, 'cuz it will make me happy...if not and you're too lazy to click on the 'back' button then the 'review' button, at least to a recap review like "this chapter is okay, but the one before SUCKED ASS" lol see?!....  
  
Well until next time children, TBC!!!! 


End file.
